


Delivering the News

by Zarra_Rous



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has to deliver the News to his Senior crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivering the News

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death.

If there was one thing Jim hated about being captain, it was having to inform family members of the death of one of his crew. It was even harder when he had to tell his crew that they had lost one of their own, especially when that loss happened over shore leave. it was times like these that he especially missed the elder Spock, but he had passed the previous year due to age.

Looking at each remaining member of his senior crew, he took a deep shuddering breath and let it out in a rush. This never got easier.

"Are you all right Captain?"

Jim gave Nyota a sad, barely there, smile. "No." He turned the datapad in his hands over a few times, before handing it to Hikaru. "I'm sorry."

Feeling the tears well up, he looked towards the ceiling, taking panting breaths, trying not to let the tears escape.

"Jim?"

Looking into the concerned eyes of his best friend gave him the strength to speak again as he felt the first tear fall.

"There was an accident."

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Anton Yelchin "Pavel Chekov" 1989 - 2016 He lives now amoung the stars.
> 
> This work has not been edited, I wrote it on my work breaks this morning in an honest attempt to get out the feelings I had after I found out about the tragic accident that took this young mans life. He will be missed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine and never will be.


End file.
